A conversion lens installed on an electronic device including a portable camera, such as a portable phone (including a smartphone) with camera or a tablet-type electronic device with camera, has been known (e.g., see Patent Literature 1).
By installing such a conversion lens on a lens (master lens) on the side of the electronic device, the focal length of the lens can be changed to the wide angle side or the telescope side even when the lens of the portable electronic device is a fixed focus lens. Alternatively, a lens having a close-up function (macro photographing function) may be used as the conversion lens to allow macro photography.
Meanwhile, a camera for skin for photographing skin of a face in a magnified manner to analyze the state of the skin has also been known. A conversion lens having a function of the camera for skin, such as an object magnification and close-up function, added to the camera of the portable phone or the like has also been known. In this case, it can be realized easily to send a photographed image of the skin by mail or the like to the company who analyzes the skin image and receive a result of the skin analysis by mail or the like.